starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:4thepi
I took a look. The issue is simple; the most popular pages lists redirects as well as the actual page. More people are searching for and/or clicking on "List of Star Relic units" than "List of Neorren units". I can't fix the issue, as I'm not a sysop there. The only thing I can suggest is ask RelentlessRecusant (I think he's the sysop) to delete "List of Star Relic units", accept the situation as it is, or change the page name back to "List of Star Relic units". PsiSeveredHead 01:43, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Re: Hello this is 4thepi As I've said before, User: RelentlessRecusant should be your main contact for issues on this wiki. He knows more about wiki stuff than I do, actually. (That's why he had set up multiple wikis, whereas all I've done is adopt one.) I tried the button out and it seems to be working. If for some reason it doesn't work for you (could be your browser, etc) then type the name of the new article into the search box, then hit "go". You'll see a red link at the top of the page, inviting you to create the new article. PsiSeveredHead 01:53, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Administration Are you the administrator of this wiki now? If you are, you might want to delete pages like this one. Otherwise, you can ask any of the staff at Central Wikia to become an administrator. Kimera 757 (talk) 18:04, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Sure! Dear 4thepi, No problem. I'll delete them now. Best regards, 19:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Psionics Rating I assume you are the creator/compiler of the "Technology Rating" page. Well, I just wanted you to know that I have created a Psionics Rating page to complement it in rating the 3 main races of their psionic capability. Check it out so you can decide whether to keep the links I made on the three races, or simply revert each one. Thanks, Xel-Hassodin 22:02, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Tempest Trouble Upon the creation of a link to an aspired page about the Tempest-class Protoss warship, I found that you had beet me to the punch, so I created a new page, Tempest Carrier, to make my own fan-fic about the ship. And so I bring this to your attention to propose a mutual agreement: As creator of the Tempest article, is it okay by you for me to add a link on the bottom of your Tempest article to my Tempest article and vice versa? Thank you for correcting the link error that I overlooked on the Shuriken page. I appreciate the help. Sincerely, Patriarch Darr 05:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) The Tempest: Calmed Alright, I have linked the articles. Oh and thanks for the complement by the way, but your Noerrans are still on top for article popularity. (I believe you wrote those articles...) Patriarch Darr 21:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Mercenary Categories So I wanted you to know that I added all of your merc pages that you linked to Terran Mercenary Organizations to a cover all Mercenary Organizations category. This is due to the fact that I have added a page on a Zerg mercenary group, the Swarm of the Torrasque. I have also added a Zerg Mercenary Organizations category. Just wanted to let you know what the edits were to your articles. Patriarch Darr 00:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Neorrens Rated I have created a page about the statistical overview of your Neorrens, with the information taken directly from your page, Xel'Naga Relics. I wanted you to see it and tell me if it meets your race's specifications. Also... I tried to tie it to YOUR category but I can't find one that belongs specifically to you. So it is uncategorized currently. --Patriarch Darr 18:32, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I would had eaten a pie But I picked cake. Sorry if I was random about that. Seems, I got more competition in creating excellent stuff.\ "You just got dominated Ray, for science, you monster." GotterakaThing from New Sahara City, Terra 20:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Slight Changes for Grammer As the subject headline indicates, I would like to inform you of a minor change that was made recently to one of your pages, the Nullhound. I have given details of what was changed in the summary and I hope that I am not making unwanted edits to your page (I hate it when people do that to mine). Feel free to revert it if you wish as it is most certainly under your jurisdiction. --Sincerely, Patriarch Darr 06:20, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Simply Question EthelioNeR 06:28, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello are you one of admins of this wiki? Well can you do me a favor? I need Modify Templates right to my project, can you give me this? Active administration Hi. Do you know whether any of the admins are active? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 18:55, December 12, 2011 (UTC) My own Wiki now Please delete ALL of my articles from off of this site. They should be easy to find on my category page. I have already copied and moved all of my pages to my own wiki which I am using for my SC RPG. (http://starcraftrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page) I would be much obliged if you would remove said articles. It has been fun and I enjoyed using this wiki to post my fanfiction. You are certainly invited to join my wiki and make a character. We use Facebook and Skype to play. --Patriarch Darr 14:49, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Well I'm back... and you still doing here a good job. Good luck --EthelioNeR 21:51, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, just wanted to ask how you would feel about me trying to adopt this wiki, as I have noticed there are no admins as such. Thanks 16:35, May 13, 2014 (UTC)